


The True Starks- Part 1: Catelyn

by sixsmith009



Series: The True Starks [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsmith009/pseuds/sixsmith009
Summary: The Stark men are leaving on their yearly hunt, leaving Cat at Winterfell with the girls. A sad story on its own, Catelyn's thoughts and actions on the eve of their departure tell us a whole lot about what goes on behind closed doors at Winterfell.





	The True Starks- Part 1: Catelyn

Catelyn Stark stood on the balcony overlooking the castle courtyard, watching the bustle below. Ned stood in a corner, giving last-minute instructions to Maester Lewin; the girls stood in another corner, teasing Hodor; the boys were mounting their horses. Robb, maintaining eye contact, made a show of getting on his horse, grazing his crotch on the mare’s back, making the metaphor obvious. She smiled, remembering the night before: she’d ridden the boy to exhaustion, and his current comparison of her to the beast was justified. He smiled up at her, and she smiled back- she hoped he wouldn’t notice the tinge of sadness in her eyes: she’d be losing him and the rest of the men of the house for several weeks while Ned took them trudging round the countryside, collecting the King’s taxes and taking the boys on their yearly hunt. Robb stuck his tongue out at her, and her cunt twinged as she remembered the tongues fighting over it in the wee hours before dawn. Theon noticed, grinned and leered up at her. She leered back- the boy fucked like a true-blooded raiding Greyjoy, but gods, he needed to work on his stamina- five minutes in and he’d already be struggling to hold himself back. But those five minutes, with Robb in her cunt and Theon up her shit hole…. She reached down and gave her cunt a gentle squeeze through her dress

“Another month of making do, m’lady”

Catelyn sighed in mild irritation, jerked out of her pleasant reverie. Jessy stood by her elbow, also looking down into the courtyard. She glanced at Catelyn knowingly.  
“There’s already bets being drawn in the barracks. Abell’s the favourite at the moment”. Catelyn laughed.

“You’re fine with your newly-wed man crawling into my bed?”

“If it’d get me into it as well, m’lady…”, whispered Jessy, her hand moving slowly to Cat’s cunt. They stood there for a few seconds, Jessy pleasuring her liege lord’s wife in the cover of the balustrade while the man himself mounted up in the yard below. Catelyn shut her eyes and sighed, feeling those familiar fingers lift the dress and rub, rub, rub….  
The sound of running footsteps broke into the distraction. Catelyn opened her eyes and turned, Jessy’s hand jerking away, letting the dress fall and the thick fur close round Catelyn again. Bran and Rickon appeared at the head of the wooden staircase, racing each other. She smiled and dropped to her knees, opening her arms wide and letting them run into her. She grabbed them tight and hugged; this would be their first time going on a hunt with the others, and while she knew Ned wouldn’t make these two do much, it was still possible for some idiot’s poorly-aimed arrow to end up in them.

“Oh boys, mommy will miss you”, she said, “Please stay safe”. She pulled away and looked squarely at Bran, “No climbing, d’you hear? You’re not to go collecting birds’ eggs or whatever it is you do, or your father will have you sent back straight away, d’you understand?”. He nodded. She turned to Rickon and kissed him on the forehead. Her little baby was too young for all this, but he’d kicked up an almighty tantrum at the idea that he’d be left with his mother while Bran got to go along with the others. She turned back to Bran. “Look after your little brother”

He nodded, and smiled impishly at her. She stared for a moment, then realized the two boys’ gaze had slipped down from her face to….

“You two…”, she sighed in mock disapproval. Glancing around to make sure they were alone, she opened her cloak slightly, and drew down the neck of her dress, exposing her breasts. The nipples stood pink and firm still, mostly as a result of Jessy’s ministrations and her own memories of the revels of the night before. The boys leaned forward and cupped a breast each in their cold little hands. She sighed as their little fingers rubbed and squeezed clumsily, shaking slightly from the excitement of seeing their mother like this. Jessy was chuckling in the background. Bran leaned forward and put his lips on a nipple.

She gasped, the feeling of those little lips suckling at her, and those little fingers squeezing her breast hard. She gasped again as Rickon took over at the other breast. Her hands moved almost involuntarily to their crotches, squeezing their little cocks through their trousers and hearing them gasp. She opened her eyes and pushed them away. She stared at them. They stared back at her. 

In an instant, she unbuckled their trousers and drew them down, moving aside their undertrousers to reveal two little pink cocks. Bran’s was slightly larger, and she bent forward to envelop it in her mouth first. The boy squeaked lightly, and she felt him tense up then relax. Her right hand massaged his little testicles gently, feeling them twitch and move smoothly in their bag; her left stayed on Rickon’s, milking him with her thumb and forefinger. She heard him sigh, and saw his hands search out Bran’s. They clasped and held on- in the background, Jessy had knelt, and parted Bran’s little cheeks. She could hear the mild slurping sounds as she tongued him. The boy was completely quiet, his eyes shut. She pulled away after a few seconds, and switched to Rickon, Jessy accompanying her. Rickon’s little testicles were, strangely, slightly bigger than Bran’s. She couldn’t help but feel proud as she imagined the grandchildren he’d give her some day, pumping his plentiful seed into some dullard Northern Lord’s little whelp. She gave him a few seconds, and pulled away. The boys were staring at her, hoping they wouldn’t be made to ride in this state. She chuckled as she saw their innocent desperation. She grabbed their little cocks with her fingers and started rubbing, milking and milking. Behind them, Jessy lined up her middle fingers with their little shit holes and…

They squealed as Jessy’s fingers went in with no warning. Catelyn shushed them, giving Jessy a reproachful look. She loved the woman, and they’d been inseparable…friends… since Catelyn found her as a young chambermaid (by day; a whore by night) in Riverrun in her teens. She trusted her with her life, giving her the job of raising her children as well, but gods, the woman ran on her baser instincts, even with the children. She remembered walking in on Jessy riding Robb on that fateful day years ago- the boy was barely eight, and there was Jessy straddling him, her knees pinning his arms down. She’d pulled her son away, but it was obvious to everyone- Robb had enjoyed it, and- truth be told- Cat had too. They’d fucked Robb raw the same day.

The boys released. Thick white cum shot onto her hand and then oozed. Together, she and Jessy had made them let go in a matter of seconds- this had to be some kind of record in the Stark household: the boys had held out for a whole minute last night, when an exhausted Catelyn had walked into their room and given them her blessings before their big day.

Catelyn smiled, and licked her hands clean in front of the two boys, who were beaming and breathing heavily. Jessy dressed them up quickly, then hugged them. Catelyn hugged them again, then turned them around and gave them a little push towards the stairs. She rose to her feet again, leaving Jessy on her knees to lick her slightly browned fingers clean.

Riders were now entering the yard from the stables, a good two dozen. Jessy rose to her feet by her side just as the two boys ran into the courtyard and into the arms of Maester Lewin, who hugged them, and helped them up on their ponies. Robb and Theon were smirking up at her knowingly- the minute she’d spent hidden behind the balustrade on her knees had been noticed. She winked down at them. She looked round the yard. Arya had disappeared, no doubt off chasing that cat again. Sansa was sitting on a low wall, looking around. Catelyn’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the figure next to Sansa- a stableboy Ser Roderick had taken on a week ago. She couldn’t be sure, but the boy’s hand seemed to be stretched towards her daughter. She stared at Sansa, who seemed to squirm slightly. Catelyn was torn- on the one hand, she was relieved her eldest was allowing it. She’d been losing hope for eldest, watching her grow into another dullard with naïve ideas of courtly love. Even now, she looked uncomfortable with the hand massaging her rump, but the simple fact that she was allowing it to happen signalled that there may still be a future there. On the other hand, she still felt protective- this was her daughter, and there was some pervert groping her. Likely he wouldn’t stop there, and Catelyn didn’t know if Sansa would even know how to not get a whelp fucked into her. She needed to tell Jessy to talk to the girl.

As if on cue, he walked out of the stables with the last of the riders. The bastard. She looked down at him with distaste. He looked up at her. She knew what he was doing- she knew what he did every time she rode Ned, the boys or one of the men from the barracks. She’d even caught him once, cock in hand outside her door, spying on Ned and her. Had it not been for Ned, she’d probably have kicked the boy all the way back to his bedroom. Ned.

It hit her as it hit her every time she thought about it. The dishonour, the shame. She understood the man’s need to fuck something- it was a war, and even had it not been, he had his needs. She loved him deeply, but gods! How stupid did he have to be to bring back some whore’s son? Fuck her, fuck anyone, but why in the name of the Father would he not take precautions? Not only did the bastard now pose a possible threat to inheritance, but she had to walk around as the cuckolded wife. The Starks had made their name in recent years with their honour- and there in the yard below her was a walking reminder of how their activities in the bedchamber had created a chink in that reputation. She held the boy’s blank gaze. She knew he was undressing her in his mind, imagining her on his bed, perhaps, legs wide open and feet straight, her pink cunt his to fuck and release himself into. He turned his horse slightly, stood on his stirrups slowly, reached down slow and pulled the front of trousers down for a brief flash, confident only she and Jessy could see from this angle. She glared at him, her cunt twinging again. She turned away, only to see Robb give her a brief look of annoyance. She knew he didn’t approve of her dislike of the bastard. He was careful not to bring it up, though. The last time he’d tried, she’d refused to help him release himself for a month (ordering Jessy not to do so as well), leaving him to fuck the younger stableboys, the pale, sickly maids and the occasional whore that could keep her mouth shut about Lord Stark’s son wanting to empty himself with a common slut.

Ned called to her, and she smiled at him. He smiled sadly, perhaps remembering their one last passionate night. He waved, turned his horse, and exited the courtyard, her boys close behind, Ser Roderick and the men bringing up the rear. She saw the boys give her a quick look as they trotted off.

Catelyn looked back to Sansa, who was now walking away from the stable hand in a huff. The boy glanced at Catelyn, noticed her looking, and hurried off. Not bad, she thought. Maybe have Jessy bring him up to her chamber later? 

Sansa thundered up the stairs and strode past, her face reddened in annoyance and fear.

“Sansa!”, called Cat, “What-?”

Sansa ignored her, walking through the doors into the castle, slamming the door shut behind her. Catelyn was about to follow her when there was an almighty crash from the direction of the scullery. A few screams followed, and a voice could be heard calling out “Lady Arya!”.

Jessy smiled at her wearily. “And so the day begins”.

Catelyn sighed, exhausted from the long night, and started towards the kitchens. That little hellion needed to be brought to heel.


End file.
